Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. Other Events South American Junior Championships - October 3-7 Mexico Open - October 12-13 Chetkovich Cup - October 26 Aliya Fargatovna Mustafina (Russian: Алия Фаргатовна Мустафина, Tatar: Алия Фәрхәт кызы Мостафина, Alia Ferhad kyzy Mustafina), born 30 September 1994 in Yegorievsk, Russia is a Russian artistic gymnast. She is the 2012 Olympic Uneven Bars Champion, the 2012 Olympic All-Around and Floor Exercise bronze medalist, and the 2010 All-Around World Champion. She also won Gold with the Russian team at the same championships and was the 2009 Russian national champion in the all around and on the balance beam. Mustafina's younger sister Nailya Mustafina is also a Russian elite gymnast (who is a member of Russia's junior team and won the silver medal on floor exercise at the 2008 Pacific Rim Championships in San Jose). Her father, Farhad Mustafin, was a bronze medalist in Greco-Roman wrestling at the 1976 Olympic Games in Montreal. Mustafina trains at Moscow's Central Sport Army Club (CSKA) with coaches Aleksandr Aleksandrov, Olga Sikorro and Sergei Zelikson. read more... Esther Moya - ESP - 2000 Olympics - Qualifications Ksenia Semenova - RUS - 2007 World Championships - Event Finals Dominique Moceanu - USA - 1996 Olympics - Optionals Daiane Dos Santos - BRA - 2003 World Championships - Event Finals To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! What was your favorite moment of the 2012 Olympic Games? McKayla Maroney’s stuck Amanar in the team final Viktoria Komova’s uneven bars routine in the team final Cătălina Ponor’s balance beam routine in the team final The Fierce Five winning the team gold medal Gabby Douglas winning the all-around gold medal Viktoria Komova’s floor routine in the all-around Sandra Izbaşa winning the vault gold medal Aliya Mustafina winning the uneven bars gold medal Beth Tweddle becoming the first female British gymnast to win an individual Olympic medal Deng Linlin winning the balance beam gold medal Aly Raisman winning the floor exercise gold medal Cătălina Ponor’s floor routine in event finals *Both McKayla Maroney and Aly Raisman have become injured on the Kellogg's Tour. Raisman is said to be fine and will continue on the tour. Maroney has fractured her tibia and is in a leg brace. No word yet on when she will rejoin the tour. *According to the Examiner, Gabby Douglas is eager to get back into training and will cut her tour appearances short. *Marta Karolyi will be sending Kennedy Baker and Brenna Dowell to the Mexico Open on October 12-13. Also competing are Russia's Anna Dementyeva, Colombia's Jessica Gil Ortiz, Italy's Chiara Gandolfi, Mexico's Ana Lago and Yesenia Estrada, and Australia's Georgia Rose Brown. *Aleksandr Aleksandrov has been dismissed from his role as Russian head coach by the Russian Federation. He's being replaced by Yevgeniy Grebyonkin, the Russian uneven bars coach. *Romania's Catalina Ponor has retired, according to The Couch Gymnast. Ponor has said she will focus on coaching instead. *According to this post on The Couch Gymnast, Great Britain's Jenni Pinches has retired. However, Beth Tweddle is still deciding whether or not to continue. She has not officially announced her retirement yet. *Ludivine Furnon - 4th *Galina Shamrai - 5th *Ludmilla Tourischeva - 7th *Simona Amânar - 7th *Maxi Gnauck - 10th *Julianne McNamara - 11th *Ariella Kaeslin - 11th *Phan Thị Hà Thanh - 16th *Maria Gorokhovskaya - 17th *Youna Dufournet - 19th *Ksenia Semenova - 20th *Lavinia Miloşovici - 21st *Ling Jie - 22nd *Fan Ye - 23rd *Sabina Cojocar - 23rd *Kyla Ross - 24th *Olga Bicherova - 26th *Dörte Thümmler - 29th *Nastia Liukin - 30th *Polina Astakhova - 30th The New 2013-2016 Code of Points August 19, 2012 by Candycoateddoom The information in this blog is courtesy of Gymnast #391 on Blogspot. The 2013-2016 WAG CoP has been accepted. The women's code can be found here. Even though the CoP has been approved by FIG I think there... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse